Novos Amigos e Novos Rivais
by luana reis
Summary: as dificuldades que uma garota passa para ser feliz


Fic:Novos Amigos e Novos Rivais

Grandes Surpresas!

Na favela mais perigosa de Tóquio morava uma garota chamada Sakura Haruno,apesar das más influencias ao seu redor Sakura era uma garota muito estudiosa que tinha o sonho de estudar na universidade mais importante de Tóquio.Pela falta de condições financeiras, esse sonho era quase impossível!

Porem em uma certa manha Sakura vê um anuncio em um jornal informando:

Procura-se vendedora,tem que ser nova,bonita e com condicoes físicas para o trabalho..

Quando Sakura vê o anuncio logo se dirige ao lugar informado no jornal..Ao chegar ao local Sakura se depara com uma garota bem vestida..Sakura logo a reconheceu..Se chamava Karin filha do empresário mais bem sucedido do Japão!

Karin diz: Ei favela..o que voce ta fazendo aqui???Pra sua informação aqui e lugar de pessoas ricas i não de mendigos igual a voce!diz karim com ar de superioridade

Sakura diz: Minha finha pra sua informação eu nao sou mendiga i nem tão pouco vou me rebaixar a trocar palavras com uma mocreia igual a você!fala Sakura nao dando a mínima pro que Karin acabara de falar..

"Karin fica com tanta raiva que sai para sua limusine empurrando todos que estavam as sua frente ,pois nunca havia um humilhação tão grande como aquela.."

"Então Sakura entra na loja e se dirige a gerente.."

**Na sala da gerente...**

**Sakura diz: Bom dia!!**

**Gerente diz: Bom dia pra voce também ,mas o que a senhorita deseja??**

**Sakura diz: É que eu vi esse anuncio no jornal e gostaria de saber se alguém já esta com a vaga..**

**Gerente diz: Hoje você deve ta com sorte..voce foi a primeira pessoa a aparecer aqui..**

**Sakura diz: Então será que eu posso ficar com o emprego??pois eu estou precisando muito...**

**Gerente diz: deixe me ver..hum acho que você pode sim..pelo que vejo você tem todas as qualidades necessárias para poder exercer a função!**

**Sakura diz: Que coisa boa..e quando eu posso começar??**

**Gerente diz: Se você preferir agora mesmo...**

**Sakura diz: Serio?! Entao eu quero começar agora mesmo!diz Sakura com um sorriso de orelha a orelha**

**Gerente diz: Então você pode pegar o material que você vai precisar na sala dos funcionários..**

**Sakura diz: Muito obrigado!**

**No serviço...**

"**Sakura estava na loja atendendo uns clientes..quando ela estava se dirigindo ao deposito para pegar umas roupas para sua cliente ela esbarra em alguém..."**

**Fim do primeiro capitulo de Novos Amigos e Novos Rivais!**

**CAPITULO 2**

"**Sakura estava na loja atendendo uns clientes..quando ela estava se dirigindo ao deposito para pegar umas roupas para sua cliente ela esbarra em alguém..."**

"**Sakura tinha um monte de roupas em suas mãos.,quando esbarrou nessa pessoa deixou todas as roupas caírem no chão"**

**Sakura diz:Nossa me desculpa que desastrada eu sou..**

**... diz: Não a culpa foi minha..deixa eu te ajudar..**

**Sakura diz: Não .,não precisa..pode deixar q eu arrumo..quando a Sakura olhou para cima pra ver em quem ela esbarrou ela quase cai para trás..**

**... diz: Oi eu me chamo Sasuke i você como se chama?**

**Sakura diz: m-meu no-nome e Saku-kura Há-Haruno(kkkkkk.,a Sakura dando uma de hinata..)**

**Sasuke diz: Você eh nova aqui num eh??**

**Sakura diz: S-simdiz Sakura ainda admirada com a beleza de tal garoto**

**Sasuke diz: Sakura foi um prazer te conhecer..desculpa por ter q sair assim eh q aminha namorada ta me esperando la na limusine dela..(vocês já devem imaginar quem eh a namorada do Sasuke neh?)entao xau e foi um prazer te conhecer Sakura!grita um belo garoto de olhos cor de ônix i cabelos preto azulado já na saída da loja..**

**Continuação...**

**Depois do ocorrido ,Sakura terminou seu espediente e foi para sua casa..**

**Chegando em casa...**

**Ao chegar em casa Sakura foi direto para o banheiro tomar um banho..pois estava muito cansada.,mas ao mesmo tempo estava muito feliz por ter conseguido um emprego..nesse mesmo momento Sakura lembro daquele mesmo garoto q a esbarrara mais cedonossa q menino lindo..Sasuke..ai Sakura no q vc tah pensando,ele tem namorada i ainda por cima eh filho do dono da loja q vc trabalha ¬¬...mas ele eh tão lindo..nossa axu q to fikando lokaa eh melhor eu ir dormir..**

"**Sakura termina seu banhu vai comer alguma coisa na cozinha i vai tentar dormur um pouco.."**

**FIM DO CAPITULO 2**

**Próximo capitulo: Sonho impossível!**

**Gente foi pouco mais eh issu ai..tenhu q ir agora pq eu tenhu q acordar de 5:00 hs da manha..entao amanha de noite talves eu poxto se eu n tiver muito cansada da viajem..xau gente i espero q naum me abandonem!**

**Capitulo 3- Sonho quase impossível!**

"**Sakura termina seu banhu vai comer alguma coisa na cozinha i vai tentar dormur um pouco.."**

**Sonho da Sakura...**

"**Sakura estava numa praia a luz do luar muito triste pois seu amor(Sasuke) não a correspondia pois ela era pobre i ele era rico.."**

**FLASH BACK ON**

**Sakura diz:Sasuke kun eu te amo!!**

**Sasuke diz:¬¬**

**Sasuke diz: eh uma pena pra você,pois eu nunca amaria uma favelada iqual a voce!!Mas no fundo mesmo ele a amava..**

"**Inconformada pelo desprezo do seu amado Sakura sai chorando.."**

**FLASH BACK OFF**

"**Sakura chorava muito naquela praia..Derrepente sente alguém segura-la por trás..Quando olhou para trás para seber quem a segura-la se depara com um par de ônix a fita-la..**

**Sakura diz: S-Sasuke-kun o que você tah fazendo aqui?!Diz a garota com uma lagrima a escorrer pelo seu rosto**

**Sasuke diz: Sakura-chan me desculpe pelo q eu disse hoje mais cedo..**

**Sakura diz: Não.,você não tem q se desculpar de nada..,i o que você falou eh verdade,como um garoto lindo e rico como você iria se apaixonar por uma menina feia i pobre como eu?!;[**

**Sasuke diz: Não,não eh verdade,você não eh feia..voce eh linda..i quanto a você ser pobre eu não me importo .,i eh por issu q eu terminei com a Karin pra fik com você,você vale muito mais q ela.,ela eh so mais uma patricinha metida q so pensa em ir pro shopping comprar,comprar i comprar,ao contrario de você..**

**Sakura diz:Não quero mais sofrer por você..sofri muito com o que você disse hoje mais cedo..**

**Sasuke diz:Me desculpe Sakura, não fiz aquilo por vontade própria ,so falei aquilo pq meus pais nunka aceiratiam q eu fikasse com você..Mas eu não me importo pro q eles acham...Sakura EU TE AMO S2..i quero ser feliz com voce!**

"**Sakura ficou pasma com as palavras do seu amado.."**

**Sakura diz: Também te amo,eu esperei por esse momento desde o momento q eu te conheci..Te Amo Sasuke..mas..**

"**Antes q a garota continuasse Sasuke toma seus lábios com um beijo ardente e apaixonado..so se separaram para pegar fôlego..**

**Sakura diz:eu te amo Sasuke-kun**

**Sasuke diz:eu tb te amo minha Sakura!!**

"**Então os dois começam a se beijar di novo.."**

"**Sakura acorda de 2:00 horas da manha muito nervosa com seu sonho..entao vai ate a cozinha tomar um copo de leite depois volta pro seu quarto..,mas naum consegue dormir pois ela so consegue pensar eh um lindo garoto com um par de ônix"**

**Sakura diz:Ai meu deus será q eu to apaixonada por aquele garoto??Naum isso naum pode estar acontecendo.,n posso estar apaixonada pelo filho do meu patrão!**

**Então Agarota dorme perdida em seus pensamentos..**

**Na casa do Sasuke...**

"**De 2:13 da manha Sasuke i Karin chegam em casa(A casa era do Sasuke.,ele morava sozinho).,Chegam no maior amasso e vao direto pro quarto do Sasuke..**

**Chegando la Karin empurra Sasuke na cama i sobe em cima dela..começa a desabotoar dia camisa..ela faz o mesmo com a blusa da garota..**

**Mas nesse momento ele lembra de uma bela garota com olhas cor de esmeralda..por algum motivo ele parou imediatamante o que estava fazendo..**

**Karin diz: o que foi Sasuke-kun??tah tudo bem com você?/?**

**Sasuke diz: tah tudo bem sim..eh q eu estou muito cansado..voce se importaria de dormir na sua casa hoje??**

**Karin diz: Na verdade eu queria mesmo era dormir ao seu ladinho meu Sasukezinho...**

**Sasuke diz: eh mais eu naum quero ficar com você hoje..tah me entendendo ou quer q eu desenhe??¬¬Diz o garoto com um tom de raiva na voz..**

**Karin diz:AFF.,Sasuke você tah um porre hoje..vai tomar um calmante vai..voce tah precisando..Ò.ó**

**Sasuke diz: Ai garota sai daqui,vai embora que eu naum quero perder meu tempo discutindo com uma inútil como você..Diz o garoto fechando a blusa**

**Karin diz:Seu BAKAAA,você me paga Sasuke Uchiha...Diz a garota saindo do quarto i batendo a porta**

**Sasuke diz:Nossa q medo...¬¬**

"**Sasuke deita na sua cama e volta seus pensamentos em uma bela garota de cabelos róseos ...um tempo depois ele dorme..**

**FIM DO CAPITULO 3**

**Esperam q estejam gostando..**

**Beijinhos..**

**Capitulo 4- Escolhas**

"**Priiiiiiii,toca o despertador"**

"**Sakura acorda"**

**Sakura diz: Kra já to atrasadaaa!!**

"**Diz a garota correndo pro banheiro i tomando uma ducha bem rápido..10 minutos depois Sakura sai do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha..penteia seu lindos cabelos róseos ,troca de roupa ,toma um rápido café i sai..vai ate o ponto de ônibus.."chegando no trabalho...**

**Ao chegar no trabalho Sakura vai ate o vestiário feminino i coloca seu uniforme..**

**+ ao sair do vestiário feminino alguém a espera na porta... **

**CONTINUAÇÃO**

**...diz: Olá Sakura-chan **

**Sakura diz: Oi Sr. Sasuke-kun D Diz Sakura com um sorriso de orelha a orelha**

**Sasuke diz: Nossa que garota linda é essa?!Por que ela me deixa tão nervoso assim?!Eu tenho que conquistá-la...**

**Sakura diz:Que garoto perfeito...Pena que ele já tem namorada e nunca se interessaria por uma garota como eu... /**

"**Sasuke se aproxima de Sakura e começa a acariciar seu rosto.."**

**Sasuke diz: Ta tudo bem com você??**

**Sakura diz: Esta tudo bem sim Sr. Porque será que ele esta passando a mão no meu rosto?pensa a garota meio corada**

"**Sasuke a encosta na parede e começa a beijar seu pescoço,antes que ele pudesse beija-la ela se esquiva.."**

**Sasuke diz: Porque você saiu?**

**Sakura diz:Porque você tem namorada,você é o meu patrão e eu to na hora de trabalho.**

**Sasuke diz: Enquanto a eu estar namorando,não se preocupe...eu acabo o namoro com ela hoje se você quiser... AFF que garota difícil**

**Sasuke diz: Então você quer ficar comigo ou não?Diz Sasuke se aproximando novamente da garota**

**Sakura diz: Não sei...Vou pensarDiz a garota correndo pra loja**

"**Sasuke decide que não ia segui-la..."**

"**Sakura tem o resto do dia normal...Vai pra sua casa.,toma um banho,quando ela termina alguém toca na campainha,quando ela vai ver quem é,fica surpresa..."**

**CONTINUAÇÃO**

**... diz : Oi**

**Sakura diz: Oi Hinata-chan,(Hinata era uma amiga da Sakura que morava em uma das regiões mais luxuosas de Tóquio)entra amiga diz a garota muito feliz por sua melhor amiga ter ido visita-la**

**Hinata diz: com licença diz uma garota com cabelos compridos preto azulado,e com os olhos perolados**

**Sakura diz: O que atrás por aqui?? **

**Hinata diz: Tava morrendo de saudades de você,tenho tanta coisa pra te contar...conheci tanta gente nas férias quando viajei pra Paris.,mais das pessoas que eu conheci,o que mais me chamou atenção foi um garoto loiro com olhos azuis,bem engraçado,ele se chamava Naruto...**

**FLASH BACK ON**

"**Hinata acabara de chegar em Paris quando é surpreendida por vários repórteres..."**

**Repórter 1: Srtª Hyuuga,o que a senhorita tem a dizer sobre o crescimento econômico das empresas de automóveis Hyuuga??**

**Repórter 2: o que a senhorita poderia dizer sobre sua ocupação na presidência das empresas Hyuuga?**

**Hinata diz: Nada a declarar**

"**No mesmo momento Hinata vê seu primo Neji a sua espera com um garoto de olhos azuis do seu lado..."**

**Hinata diz: Oi primo diz a garota correndo e dando um abraço em seu primo**

**Neji diz: Oi Hinata,que bom revê-la e como você cresceu.,ultima vez q eu a vi,você tinha 10 anos!diz um garoto de cabelos pretos e olhos perolados igual aos olhos de sua prima**

**Naruto diz: Oi,você deve ser a senhorita Hinata,bem vinda a Paris.Eu sou amigo do seu primo.,me chamo Naruto Uzumaki**

**Hinata diz: Muito prazer Naruto,espero que sejamos ótimos amigosdiz a garota meio corada**

**FLASH BACK OFF**

**Hinata diz: Ai Sakura,ele é tão lindo...**

**Sakura diz: Humm...Hinatinha ta apaixonada! **

**Hinata diz: Deixa de ser leza Sakura! ¬¬**

**Sakura diz: xD**

**Hinata diz: Ele disse que esse ano vai estudar aqui em Tóquio,na Universidade Makawa Rawaki...Acho que também vou estudar la **

**Sakura diz: Essa é a universidade que eu sempre quis estudar desde pequena...mais eu nunca tive condições de estudar la...pois a mensalidade é muito cara...diz a garota com tom triste na voz**

**Hinata diz: Deixa comigo que eu vou pedir pra o meu pai pra ele conseguir uma bolsa pra você nessa universidade,assim a gente vai poder se ver todo dia! **

**Sakura diz: Ah.,muito obrigada best! **

"**Então elas passam a noite toda conversando"**

**FIM DO CAPITULO**


End file.
